Un amour démoniaque
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Comment peut-on finir par venir en aide à un démon ? C'était une question qui taraudait Charlie et malgré ses souvenirs précis des événements de ces dernières semaines, elle ne trouvait pas d'explications rationnelles. UA saison 6: Charlie/Meg


**Voici un OS déterré que j'ai dû réécrire. A l'origine, c'était supposé être une fic longue, mais je n'ai plus trop de volonté d'en écrire. Ca se passe dans un UA de la saison 6, Charlie est un chasseur et n'a pas rencontré les Winchester. J'ai ajouté Missouri, car j'aimais bien ce personnage, mais je ne sais plus si elle avait la capacité de voir l'avenir. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comment peut-on finir par venir en aide à un démon ? C'était une question qui taraudait Charlie et malgré ses souvenirs précis des événements de ces dernières semaines, elle ne trouvait pas d'explications rationnelles. Au début lors d'une convention, elle avait rencontré une charmante brunette se nommant Meg et Charlie était irrémédiablement tombée sous son charme. C'était bien trop tard quand elle découvrit que Meg était un démon. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elles que ce soit romantique ou sexuel. Pourtant, Charlie s'était sentie trahi et avait coupé contact avec Meg.

Cependant, il y a quelques semaines, Meg s'était présentée sur le seuil de sa chambre d'hôtel et avait imploré son aide. Charlie était un chasseur ou du moins, elle aimait bien se considérer ainsi même si elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en matière de démon.

Charlie fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un projectile percuter le haut de son crâne.

\- Toujours dans tes rêveries ? Demanda Meg

Cette dernière était apparue de nulle part dans la chambre miteuse que louait Charlie. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, répondit Charlie essayant de se donner un air indifférent.

Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur les lèvres de Meg tandis que Charlie continuait ses recherches informatiques. Meg ferma brusquement le clapet de l'ordinateur.

\- Il n'y a rien d'utile qui puisse t'aider.

\- C'est à moi seule d'en juger, dit Charlie en s'apprêtant à rouvrir son ordinateur.

Soudain, la jeune femme écarta brusquement la main de l'appareil. Des étincelles émanaient de l'ordinateur ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé.

\- Pas de chance, railla Meg.

Charlie sentit une brusque montée de colère en elle. Elle était assez sympathique pour tenter d'aider Meg et cette dernière ne faisait que la contrarier.

\- Ne soit pas comme ça. Je viens juste d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre et j'ai vraiment besoin de _décompresser,_ déclara Meg d'une voix suggestive.

Cette dernière s'avança vers Charlie et se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de cette dernière.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, murmura Meg.

Sans attendre de réponses, Meg commença à embrasser passionnément la jeune humaine. Durant quelques secondes, Charlie envisagea la possibilité de repousser Meg. C'était un démon, elle avait tué énormément de gens, mais elle perdit toute volonté lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Meg se faufilaient sous son t-shirt et caressaient son ventre. Charlie commença à répondre aux caresses du démon et sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva rapidement nue sur le lit. Meg se tenait entre ses cuisses et commençait à taquiner son clitoris. Alors que Charlie se rapprochait de l'orgasme, Meg arrêta pendant quelques instants et observa Charlie avec un sourire sadique.

\- T'es pas sérieuse... articula Charlie

\- J'aime savourer ce genre de moment. Je sais que ça fait des mois que tu n'attends que ça, remercie-moi de faire durer le plaisir, répondit Meg.

Meg s'amusa ainsi avec Charlie toute la nuit, à tel point que lorsque l'orgasme la submergea, la jeune femme en pleura de joie, mais aussi d'un peu de douleur. Elle s'endormit rapidement sans se soucier si Meg restait ou non.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charlie se réveilla seule dans le lit en plein milieu d'après-midi. Meg semblait être absente et elle reviendrait sans doute rapidement. Refusant de songer aux événements de cette nuit, Charlie prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Elle était avant tout un chasseur et elle avait accepté d'aider Meg uniquement parce que son ennemi était un démon encore plus dangereux. Charlie connaissait Crowley de réputation. Elle savait de source sûre que des chasseurs ainsi qu'un ange collaboraient avec ce démon. Quelque part, cela la rassurait par rapport à son partenariat avec Meg, elle n'était pas le seul chasseur à avoir des alliés douteux. Charlie voulait mettre Crowley hors d'état de nuire et elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il adviendrait de l'enfer. Après avoir coiffé ses cheveux roux, la jeune femme quitta le motel.

Une fois dans la rue, Charlie marcha seule un moment avant de se retrouver devant un petit immeuble. Elle s'avança et sonna. Une femme d'âge mûr lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour Missouri, salua Charlie avec un sourire timide.

\- Charlie ! Ca faisait longtemps, entre, dit Missouri en s'écartant de la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Charlie se débarrassa de sa veste et Missouri lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le salon.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda son interlocutrice avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Une affaire... démoniaque, je suppose...

La tentative de plaisanterie de Charlie se solda en échec. Missouri perdit son sourire et lança un regard inquiet à Charlie.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. Crois-moi, il n'en résultera que du malheur.

\- Pourtant, on doit faire quelque chose. Crowley et Meg ne font pas que se mener une simple guerre. Ils se battent à travers d'autres pions humains, de nombreuses personnes vont mourir si ça ne se calme pas.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'agit que de ça ? Demanda Missouri d'une air suspicieux.

Charlie sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- Oui, ce n'est...

\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe Charlie, coupa Missouri, ce que tu éprouves pour ce... démon.

\- Je... ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, s'offusqua Charlie.

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Missouri était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance, elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une affaire concernant une voiture hantée et depuis, elles étaient restées en contact.

\- Je sais que tout n'est pas noir et blanc, ça serait bien trop simple. Mais en quoi Meg est meilleure que Crowley ? Savais-tu qu'elle était une partisane de Lucifer ? Elle a été formée par Azazel qui était l'ancien roi de l'enfer.

\- Techniquement parlant, Meg est beaucoup moins puissante et dangereuse que Crowley.

\- Crowley est plus jeune que Meg, mais il est plus rusé et ambitieux

\- Crowley a des ambitions démesurées, il torture des créatures de la nuit tel que les vampires pour savoir où vont leurs âmes, il complote avec un ange. Si le paradis et l'enfer s'allient ensemble ça pourrait être désastreux pour l'humanité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Meg ne fera pas pareil ?

\- J'en doute, elle n'aime pas les anges, répondit Meg.

\- Lucifer était un ange, rétorqua Missouri.

Charlie s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien intervint.

\- Je me fiche des intérêts du paradis, dit Meg qui s'installa sur une des chaises de Missouri.

Cette dernière bondit en arrière et par réflexe Charlie se leva et la retint par l'épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Tu serais morte depuis longtemps si c'était le cas, informa Meg en foudroyant Missouri du regard.

\- Je en collabore avec ceux... de ta race, cracha Missouri.

\- Même si ça peut sauver des innocents ? J'ai des informations intéressantes : le petit ange des Winchester veut absorber les âmes du purgatoire afin de tuer Raphaël.

\- Raphaël ? Tu veux dire l'archange ? Demanda Charlie d'un air ébahi.

\- Oui, confirma Meg, j'imagine que tu n'avais pas idée de l'ampleur de cette guerre.

Missouri fronça les sourcils inquiète tandis que Charlie réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas que les âmes du purgatoire s'échappent. Si la localisation de ce lieu était secrète c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il est possible que ses âmes ne soient même pas contrôlables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si les âmes du purgatoire étaient absorbées ? Demanda Charlie.

\- Je ne suis pas voyante malheureusement, répondit Missouri, mais je pressens que ces âmes ne doivent pas sortir de ce lieu.

Tandis que Meg gardait le silence, Charlie continuait à poser des questions à Missouri. Elles parlaient à présent de Raphaël.

\- J'ignore quels sont les buts de Raphaël, je sais que les frères Winchester sont des gens bien, jamais ils ne collaboreraient avec un démon, affirma Missouri

\- C'est mal les connaître. Sais-tu combien de morts ont causé les Winchester ? Oui, ils débarrassent la Terre des démons, mais je doute qu'ils se soucient des innocents. Sinon, ils feraient attention à ne pas tuer les hôtes au passage, déclarant Meg.

\- Tu tords la vérité, dit Missouri d'une voix venimeuse.

\- Vraiment ? Qui a délivré Lucifer de sa cage ? Qui a sacrifié une humaine possédée pour boire son sang ? Qui a tué des hôtes de démons et d'anges ? La vérité, c'est que les Winchester sont des chasseurs dans le premier sens du terme. Ils aiment le surnaturel, ils aiment tuer des monstres, est-ce que ça les rend meilleurs que nous ? Certainement pas, les victimes de surnaturel doivent à peine représenter 0, 005 % de l'humanité. On sait que le vrai prédateur est l'humain : c'est votre genre qui a inventé les chambres à gaz et les armes chimiques, répliqua Meg.

Missouri ne trouvant rien à dire se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle ne cherchera pas à délivrer Lucifer ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de le faire sortir. Si c'est le cas, les Winchester le remettront dans sa cage, répondit Meg complètement indifférente face au visage scandalisé de Missouri.

\- On ne peut pas toujours attendre qu'ils fassent le sale boulot ?

\- Honnêtement c'est eux qui ont libéré Lucifer et causé la mort de pas mal de gens. Bien sûr que j'approuvais et j'assume ce que je fais contrairement à eux, affirma Meg.

Un silence tomba, Charlie ne savait pas si elle devait placer sa confiance en Meg.

\- Comment se fait-il que Crowley soit devenu roi de l'enfer ? Demanda Charlie

\- C'est vrai qu'il assez jeune pour un démon, ajouta Missouri en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est cet idiot de Ramiel que devait revenir le commandement de l'enfer. Mais cet abruti est faible et sans opinion, il est une sorte d'ermite démon. Je suis sûre qu'il a demandé à l'autre parvenu de prendre sa place, expliqua Meg.

\- A ce sujet, j'ai eu la vision d'un démon au yeux jaune, avoua Missouri, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça signifie. Je pense que le mieux est de laisser Crowley en charge...

\- Ecoute-moi bien vieille dame, Azazel a été en charge de l'enfer depuis des millénaires et si Sam Winchester n'avait pas existé, Lucifer serait resté dans sa cage. Pourtant, mon mentor était son plus fervent partisan, rétorqua Meg d'une voix tremblante de colère.

C'était la première fois que Charlie voyait Meg si émotive. Elle se demandait si Meg n'agissait pas ainsi en mémoire de son mentor décédé, car elle ne semblait pas spécialement avide de pouvoir. C'était une perspective fascinante, la plupart des démons étaient issus d'âmes humaines torturées après tout. Sauf peut-être Azazel, d'après les livres, c'était un ange déchu.

\- Très bien, ma vision concerne un démon au yeux jaune dans un hôte féminin, c'est tout ce que je sais, déclara Missouri.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Meg avant de s'adresser à Charlie.

\- Habituellement, je n'aide pas les démons et je ne compte pas me mêler de leurs petites querelles. Je te demande de faire attention à toi Charlie. Ne te mets pas à dos des chasseurs et des démons.

Après cette discussion, Meg et Charlie quittèrent Missouri pour retourner dans le motel miteux. A nouveau dans la chambre, Meg se pressa contre Charlie et l'embrassa avec passion. Cette dernière, totalement sous le charme de Meg lui rendit le baiser avec vigueur.

\- Je me souviens de la façon dont tu me suppliais cette nuit, la façon dont tu gémissais mon nom. Rien que d'y penser, j'en deviens humide, murmura doucement Meg à Charlie.

Durant les prochaines heures, Charlie se laissa allé dans l'étreinte de Meg. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les démons sont très endurants, Meg pratiquait le sexe comme une forme de torture notamment sous la forme de dénis d'orgasmes. Charlie se sentait à la fois frustrée, mais aussi incroyablement bien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu tordue d'aimer ça.

La nuit était avancée lorsque Meg enjoignit Charlie de quitter le motel et de la suivre dans un autre repère.

\- Je pense que Missouri a eu une vision de Dagon, expliqua Meg.

\- C'est à Dagon que revient le commandement ?

\- Dagon est difficile à cerner. Contrairement à Ramiel et Asmodeus elle garde un œil sur les événements qui concernent les démons et Lucifer. Mais elle ne s'est jamais manifestée pour réclamer le commandement de l'enfer. Ca changerait tout si elle pouvait au moins m'appuyer.

\- Elle va peut-être te tuer...

\- On verra, nous allons l'invoquer.

Bien que Charlie sentait une joie bizarre montait en elle lorsque Meg disait « nous », elle espérait que tout se terminerait rapidement et que Meg sortirait de sa vie.

Après avoir quitté le motel et plusieurs heures de route, Meg conduisit Charlie dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée qui avait l'allure d'une maison hantée. Charlie trouvait tout ceci très clichée.

\- Je vais invoquer Dagon, surtout ne fait rien de stupide, ordonna Meg.

Une fois le rituel prêt, Meg prononça des mots inconnus, Charlie avait l'impression de se trouvait face à une magicienne d'une de ses séries favorites. Le feu crépita et s'éteignit, le cœur de Charlie s'accéléra à toute vitesse.

Charlie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix proche d'elle.

\- Meg, tu aurais pu trouver un lieu plus convenable.

Une femme aux traits asiatiques se trouvait à côté d'elle. Par réflexe, Charlie recula cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible.

\- Ne soit pas effrayée, je ne vais tuer personne. Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles.

\- Je t'ai invoqué car...

\- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, coupa Dagon, je sais que Crowley n'est pas le meilleur roi qu'on puisse trouver. Mais tous les démons dignes de ce nom sont partis ou morts. L'enfer n'est plus ce qu'il était Meg.

\- Alors quoi ? Je devrais céder l'héritage de mon père à un parvenu qui a vendu son âme pour agrandir son pénis.

\- Dis comme ça, je comprends ce que tu ressens, ricana Dagon, l'enfer ne m'intéresse pas. Lucifer est à nouveau dans sa cage, il n'y a rien pour nous. Tu es un peu trop attachée à Azazel, mais la plupart de ses partisans sont morts.

Meg foudroya Dagon du regard.

\- Peut-être pas Abaddon...

\- Ca fait des décennies qu'elle a disparu. Probablement tué par Cain, répondit Dagon.

Charlie se sentait exclue de cette discussion, mais était fascinée par les noms qu'elle entendait.

\- Crowley collabore avec un ange, ils veulent les âmes du purgatoire. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on s'abaisse à faire de telles alliances impies.

Dagon sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et jeta un regard calculateur à Charlie. Cette dernière frissona, elle ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention de Dagon.

\- Tu vas devoir utiliser toutes tes cartes si tu veux l'enfer, je peux te donner mon appui, mais tu as peu de partisans. Tu devrais peut-être songer à rester avec ta petite humaine et fonder une famille. Ca te rendrait plus... puissante.

Meg fronça les sourcils tandis que Charlie ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Dagon. Fonder une famille n'était pas un objectif de Meg. En quoi ça la rendrait plus puissante que Crowley ?

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Charlie n'est même pas vierge.

\- Ca marchera quand même, je peux te l'assurer. Tu vas juste devoir t'arranger pour échapper à Crowley. Peut-être en simulant ta mort ?

Meg hocha la tête silencieusement tandis que Dagon disparut brusquement. Charlie se retrouva à nouveau seule avec la démone. Elles partagèrent une dernière étreinte dans une des pièces poussiéreuses de ce bâtiment inhabité avant de se quitter.

* * *

Durant huit mois, Charlie n'eut aucune nouvelle de Meg. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle lui manquait. La jeune femme avait repris ses activités de chasseur sans se soucier de ce qui se passait avec les démons.

Elle avait rencontré d'autres chasseurs et revu Missouri. Pour ce qu'elle en savait Crowley était toujours le roi de l'enfer. Missouri s'inquiétait pour Charlie et l'enjoignait à cesser ses activités.

\- J'ai eu une vision de toi, tu étais enceinte, l'informa Missouri.

Ce jour-là, il faisait chaud et Charlie sirotait un thé glacé sur une terrasse en compagnie de sa vieille amie. L'information de cette dernière manqua de lui faire recracher sa boisson par le nez.

\- Ca c'est impossible, assura Charlie.

\- Cet enfant sera différent, je sens beaucoup de ténèbres venant de lui...

\- Genre comme l'enfant de Mélisandre d'Asshaï ?

Missouri ne comprenant pas la référence, soupira d'agacement.

\- Garde ton sérieux, c'est très grave ce que je te dis...

\- Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec des hommes et je n'en aurais jamais.

\- Mais tu en as eu avec un démon ?

Charlie sentit une vague de honte la submerger.

\- Un démon dans le corps d'une femme...

\- Crois-moi Charlie, les démons ont d'autres moyens de reproductions. Fait attention à toi. Je pressens qu'elle n'aura pas de mal à te convaincre de suivre ce plan complètement fou.

Après avoir quitté Missouri, Charlie retourna dans un motel. En réalité, les paroles de Missouri l'avaient alerté. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'impliquer avec Meg, elle le savait. Mais quand elle pensait aux sourires moqueurs de Meg, à son émotivité lorsqu'elle parlait de son mentor, à leurs étreintes, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus euphorique et optimiste. Elle s'était habituée à la compagnie de Meg.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à se coucher, elle sentit deux bras autour sa taille. Poussant un cri de surprise, Charlie tenta de se dégager, mais se calma lorsqu'elle entendit un rire familier.

\- Tu m'as manqué Charlie. Toi et moi, on fait une équipe d'enfer, murmura Meg au creux de l'oreille de Charlie.

Encore une fois, la démone apparaissait de nulle part, mais Charlie ne lui en tint pas rigueur. La jeune femme sentit les mains de Meg caressant sa peau et remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine . Perdant le contrôle d'elle-même, Charlie décida de se laisser allé à cette étreinte... une dernière fois... peut-être.

* * *

 **Je confirme que Dagon fait référence à un antéchrist.  
**


End file.
